User talk:SteveHFisyh
Welcome, , to House Wiki, the wiki about House M.D! We hope that you like this project and you decide to stay. Feel free to edit and contribute some articles to House Wiki. Please show us your ideas and help us improve our site! However do not remove important information while fixing articles, and remember to assume good faith. Always. Important links: * * *''Administrators'' Community *''Forums'' *''Community Portal'' ::: Great work on the House article; please stick around and continue to help us out! — Catherine o' the ComTeam 03:46, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ---- re:Gregory House Dear SteveHFisyh, Excellent work! =D Cheers, RelentlessRecusant TALK • • SPEAK 23:02, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Agreed! Just want you to know your work is appreciated; this site is starting to come into shape! :) — Catherine o' the ComTeam 19:11, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Entertainment internship Hi, Steve! My name's Danny; I'm the Community Development Manager at Wikia. I'm working on building up the Entertainment area on Wikia, and to do that, I'm putting together a team of people who are doing great work on Entertainment wikis. Catherine recommended that I talk to you. I've looked at the stuff you've done here on House, and it's amazing. You've been working pretty much solo on this wiki, and really built it up. I like your dedication to keeping the site readable by regular people, and not just written for doctors. :) So I'd love to talk to you about the Entertainment Community Intern position. You can check out the posting on Central -- and if you're interested, send me an e-mail at danny@wikia.com. Thanks! I hope to hear from you. -- Danny (talk) 19:25, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Welcoming new users Hi Steve! You've been doing great work around here, as always -- please keep it up! It also looks like you've got a strong handful of new users. One of the important things you can do to help them keep coming back is to say hello! When you see a user with a red link to an empty talk page on , drop in and give them a personal hello, or add the welcome template with the code . Also keep an eye out for communication on Talk: or Forum: pages -- the more the users talk to each other the quicker they form a community with common goals. Hope you're having a good weekend -- best wishes! — Catherine (talk) 07:17, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Thank you :D! I'm loving working on the Wiki and wish I could do a lot more, but with fourteen-hour-days at work this week, I'm sort of stuck doing just the three or four entries a day, at least for the time being. Maybe this weekend I'll get some more done! It's nice though, I just go by the wanted pages on the front page and end up being able to do a good amount of random studying writing the entries! Not exactly the most traditional way of studying, but I think it works out better for everyone with this set up, heh. Now if I could only start adding some images... Allison Stillwell, PRN 04:16, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Vandalism on User Page Hi SteveHFisyh, I Remove Possible vandalism from your user page that was caused by 207.210.23.140 P.S keep up the good work. User:DizzyITTech Vandalism What are we going to do about the guy who keeps vandalising and then adding pages that shouldn't be added? Do you know how to delete the pages he makes? Allison Stillwell, PRN 04:33, 29 August 2008 (UTC) admin Hi Steve! The admins haven't been active here in a long time. I noticed that you've made some excellent contributions here. Would you be interested in joining the admin team? —Scott (talk) 18:39, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Number 13 Shouldn't Number 13 redirect to Remy Hadley, instead of the other way around? Roygbiv666 21:24, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Category Boxes On the other wikias at the end of pages they have category boxes that have links to other pages in the same category. How do we do on House Wikia. User:Homer-simpsonUser talk:Homer-simpson Categories have to be created on the House Wiki, and unfortunately that's above my knowledge level. Please feel free to create new categories as appropriate. Check the Wanted Categories page for the most common missing categories. --SteveHFisyh 16:31, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Episode Recaps How come most of the episodes on the wiki have long recaps but one or two are really short. e.g. Heavy and Skin Deep. Because I didn't write those ones :-) Seriously, those were originally longer, but were shortened by other users. One of the bad things about a wiki is that anyone can edit it. --SteveHFisyh 16:26, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Three Stories I think that Three Stories is a bit confusing, but otherwise a terrific episode. Episode Infobox I have created a new style of template for the "Episode Infobox", because if you don't mind me saying, I feel the old style one looks fairly plain. If you would like you may use it, or not, it's up to you. It's located at User:Captain Price/Template:Sandbox, and a sample of what it looks like is at User:Captain Price/Pilot Please may you also delete Template:Sandbox once you are finished, as I only created temporary. Please also tell me if I have given this idea to the wrong person, and someone else on the wiki is the better person to ask. Thanks, Jake --Jake (Captain Price) 17:13, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Episode Infobox Okay, I might make a few more changes to the template and then I'll try inserting it into all episodes of Season One and see if it works well or not. --Jake (Captain Price) 08:44, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Thomas Stark The patient in 97 Seconds full name is Thomas Stark and I already created a page for him. Stark, Thomas Stark, yours is longer however so I would recommend deleting mine and renaming yours Thomas Stark. --Homer-simpson 17:14, 9 June 2009 (UTC) New Editor The new Rich Text Editor is having some side affects when you make a hyperlink it adds the next word to it e.g. Seth Miller 'is the deaf patient in the episode A House Divided. Medical History The patient became profoundly deaf at the age of 4, a complication of meningitis. The parts of the brain that receive and process sound are undamaged, but the nerves between the ears and brain were damaged and do not function. The patient is a candidate for a cochlear implant, but has refused to undergo the procedure. Case History The patient was admitted when he started having the sensation of hearing explosive noises in his head. Dr. Foreman pointed out the most common causes of this sensation are insomnia, migraines and head trauma. However, the patient had none of these issues. Dr. House believed the patient may have suffered a frontal lobe seizure and directed his team to try to induce another in the seizure lab. And if you look at any other pages made with the new editor it does that with them too. Homer-simpson 23:15, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah I know. At least the links go to the correct page. I will have to clean them up. I have finally learned how to access the old text editor and I will use it instead.--SteveHFisyh 00:05, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Categories You're welcome. I'm trying to fix all the categories of the wiki. [[User:Dcasawang1|'Dcasawang1]] - Talk 01:36, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Logo Hi. Do you mind if I take a whack at a new logo? Figured the place is going to be swarming with people in a few weeks, so wanted to start sprucing it up a bit. --Uberfuzzy 18:29, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Hi! I'm portuguese girl and I wanna know if you talk with somebody in House M.D.? new season Hi Steve! How have things been going here since you've become an admin? I know the new season started recently, so we'll be looking to get some more editors here. Is there anything I can do to help out? —Scott (talk) 16:23, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Season 7 I think that this page should be deleted as Season 6 has just started and House hasn't yet been renewed for s seventh season. Homer-simpson 02:20, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Also, I thought I'd draw it to your attention that you have not yet removed all of the Season 7 vandalism there is a page titled Eertesfgdrye5drfgxghdt. And, I thought I'd let you know that after the fourth season, House Md got a four year contract, meaning that there will be a seventh season.Homer-simpson 00:07, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Episode Formatting? Any objection if the episode format starts to follow something along http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Heart_of_Glory_(episode) (ie, teaser, acts, conclusion)? Trickyar 05:13, October 29, 2009 (UTC) *I can sandbox it. Changing the format on other season pages won't take much time, but I'm really crappy at making templates so FWIW I'll be doing each by hand; if something comes up with a witty template later it'll be a fast conversion! *Also wanted to ask a question: why is the Zebra page not linked from index? It's a rather important piece of information when browsing the most common pages (Episodes) and it's not nearly as accessible as it should be. **How about changing the header to "House Wikia contains spoilers and zebras." ? :D Trickyar 02:57, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ***That's perfect, if people are wondering what a zebra is, they can pop it into the search box :D Trickyar 18:38, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Sherlock Holmes Movie Canon I've started this discussion here. Could you comment and/or decide if this requires its own page please? Trickyar 20:47, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Character Templates Could we add an "episode count" section to the character templates, I don't know how to edit templates so I can't do it. Homer-simpson 23:57, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Also, could we add a section to the main page about the most recent episode, I will sandbox it. Homer-simpson 13:54, November 3, 2009 (UTC) New Category? Noticed a user (Hello534) adding a "fat people" category to some pages. Is that really necessary, and if so can it at least be changed to something a little more tactful? Trickyar 23:02, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome!!! Thank you, SteveHFisyh, for your kind welcome! I really love "House" and I hope I can contribute to this wiki. Hi Delete the following pages: Nowy, Коментария на тему, fdyghhasdjhf. Skin I designed a new skin for the wiki. It is just a prototype there are many flaws in it, I would just like your opinion. Homer-simpson 18:46, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! One of the main flaws in it is that you can't see the My Home, My Talk, Watchlist and Log Out buttons, I will work on that. Homer-simpson 23:55, December 28, 2009 (UTC) As for Featured Articles, I could try and design it. Homer-simpson 16:57, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Featured Article Good work with the featured atricle section, what do think our next one should be. Homer-simpson 04:50, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the message. I just removed some links that came up with "page does not exist". There is no point leaving them like that. Klttr 02:14, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Klttr